Timey - Whimey problems
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: Found this little gem in my computer during a clean out. Sherlock ends up on the TARDIS with the Doctor and Martha, who end up in the bunker. Suprise guests, confused hunters and detectives and hilarity all wrapped up into one fanfiction.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I was cleaning out my comuter when I came across this little gem. I totally forgot about writing this. I wrote it for a school assignment early last year and never got a chance to post it. I might rewrite or touch it up but i wanna get feedback first. I definitly want to attempt to continue it at least. Dont ask about the inperational quote at the begining because frankly, I dont even know why i added it. Probably something to do with the assignment. Anyway, enjoy my first and, so far, only SuperWhoLock fanfiction and dont forget to tell me what you like and what could be better.**

"Once you start thinking you have nothing left to learn, you have everything to learn." -Steve Badger

It's an ordinary day for Sherlock Holmes. A few cigarettes, some deducing and a little bit of confusing feelings for his flatmate John Watson. The two of them are sitting in there living room at 221b Baker Street. John is updating his blog on the latest case and Sherlock is secretly staring at him. He is once again trying to read him but, as usual, it's not working. This frustrates him.

"I'm going for a walk." He tells John, trying to hide his frustration but failing miserably.

"Uh, okay. Is there something wrong?" John asks but it's too late because the door slams behind him without an answer. Sherlock lights a cigarette as he starts off towards nowhere in particular. He mindlessly walks into a graveyard.

"Why am I here?" He asks himself. He shrugs, deciding it was as good a place as any for thinking and begins walking again. As he progresses deeper into the graveyard, he looks at the graves and starts deducing when the people were born and when they died.

"Born 1953 - Died 2009"

"Born 2004 - Died 2006. Poor kid."

"Born-" He stops. He stares at the angel gravestone. Something seems off about it but he shrugs it off and continues walking. By this time he can't see the street he was on before and there was no one else around. Quite serene, if you ask him. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him. Thinking it was just an animal, he turns around. What confused him was that the angel that just had its head in its hands now seemed to be looking at him.

"What? But...Whatever." He whispers to himself. He thought he had just imagined that it had its head in its hands. He turns, but then realized that there was no way he imagined it and turned back around. He gasps. The angel was now right in front of him, reaching out. He stumbles backwards and falls. His eyes not moving from the statue. There is a loud, metallic noise from behind him and…

"Don't blink! Don't turn around and don't blink!" A man yells. He decided that he would listen because a piece of stone just attacked him. What else should he do? Someone grabs his arm and starts pulling. A woman of about 25, he thinks to himself. Even full of alarm he can deduce at least something.

"Who are you? What's going on?" he asks, the woman doesn't answer. She just keeps walking.

"Doctor!" She screams. He wonders if someone is hurt.

"I'm coming. Go. Get him in the TARDIS." The man yells back. The young woman pulls him into an old, blue police box. 'Where did that come from and why are we going to it instead of Anderson.' He wonders. She pulls out a key and unlocks the box. She shoves him inside. What the…? It's huge inside. But how? He hears the woman yell something outside but he doesn't hear what because he was mystified. The door opens and the man and woman run in. They slam the door and the whole room starts jolting back and forth. They start pressing seemingly random buttons and pulling levers. Suddenly, the jolting stops and they start laughing. Sherlock just stares at them in complete shock and confusion. They seem to remember Sherlock and they turn around.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. Its bigger on the inside." The doctor laughs.

"Uh." Is all Sherlock can say.

"I'm the doctor and this is Martha." The doctor adds. "May I ask who you are?"

"Uh."

"Nice to meet you, Uh." The doctor says. Martha rolls her eyes.

"M-my name is Sherlock." He says breathlessly.

"Oh, that's still an odd name. But it's nice to meet you. As I said, I'm the doctor." He says with a smile.

"Doctor who?" Sherlock asks.

"Just the doctor."

"What?" Sherlock questions.

"My name is The doctor." The doctor vocalizes.

"Um, okay." He says confused. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"That wa-" The doctor starts but gets interrupted when the TARDIS lands. Hard.

"When are we? Where are we?" Martha asks. When? Huh?

"Don't know. Let's see, shall we?" The doctor tells her. They step out and get a face full of shotgun.

"What are you?" Screams one of the guys in front of them.

"There human…" The doctor gestured to Martha and Sherlock. "And me, I'm a Time Lord."

"What the hell is a Time Lord?" The one with long hair says.

"Not important right now. When and where are we?" The doctor answers.

"You're in Lebanon, Kansas. And what do you mean by When?" The shorter one says, lowering the gun but keeping it close by just in case.

"What's the date?" Martha asks. Before he can answer, Sherlock speaks.

"Are you bloody crazy? It's 2010." The two Americans look at him like he is nuts.

"Buddy, it's 2017. October…" He checks his phone. "19th, to be exact."

"That's impossible!"

"Ah, that's time travel." The doctor says. With everyone but Martha staring at him, confused, He adds. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually~ from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint~ it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly… timey-wimey… stuff." Martha tries to hold back her laughter at the doctor's reused line. At least they sort of understood now.

"So who are you?" Sherlock asks.

"He is Sam Winchester and I'm Dean Winchester." The one guy, Dean, says.

"That's the Doctor, That's Sherlock and I'm Martha Jones." Martha introduces.

"Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes?" Dean laughs.

"How do you know my name?" Sherlock screams, horrified.

"Wait really? Like Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? The detectives?" Sam asks.

"How do you know who John and I are?" Sherlock says. Freaking out more at the mention of John.

"Dude, we are talking to a fictional character," Dean tells Sam. They laugh in disbelief.

"I am not fictional! I am right in front of you!" Sherlock yells at him but the conversation gets cut short when they hear a scream from the other room. Sam and Dean run in.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Sam screams pointing the gun at the man.

"Better question. When and where am I?" The man asks. Then he winks at them in a flirty way. At this voice, the doctor and Martha rush in.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Martha asks.

"I live here," Jack Kline says, just entering the room.

"Not you. Jack Harkness." The doctor says.

"Thank god you two are here. I just randomly teleported here. Anyone gonna answer my previous question?" Harkness asks.

"Lebanon, Kansas. 2017." The doctor tells him. "The TARDIS crashed here."

"Oh. Any Ideas on why?" He asks.

"No, But-" The doctor starts but gets cut off when Sherlock enters the room.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?" Harkness says.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock says.

"Nice to meet you, Sherlock Holmes." Harkness says

"Oh, don't start!" The doctor rolls his eyes. Martha laughed.

"I was just saying 'Hello'!"

(End of chapter one)

 **A/N: So, there it is. I didnt reedit or do anything to it. This is how I found it. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
